


Strings

by oddbottleofink



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - All Media Types, No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-03 10:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10965291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddbottleofink/pseuds/oddbottleofink
Summary: It could be possible that Shion is fit to be an executioner





	Strings

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction is written based off a scene that occurred in the manga of No.6. If you are planning to read the manga DO NOT CONTINUE and read this at a later time. As this contains, in my opinion, a major spoiler. If you aren't planning on reading it, you may be a bit confused. So I will provide a brief summary of it.  
> Shion and Nezumi had gone to see the elder. Sasori had insisted on killing Nezumi as he broke the role by returning even though he left. Sasori then attacks Nezumi, hence- having Shion attack Sasori by chocking him with a string.  
> This is what I purely believe was going on through Nezumi's mind.

_I was punishing him_

_Thar man was trying to kill you, so I punished him, and I'd do it again_

_If this man tried to kill you again...Then I'd do the same thing every time_

The monotony of the words sounded to much like Nezumi's own voice. A voice coming from a person who has killed, witnessed the death of others and wouldn't hesitate to torture anyone if needed. It wasn't though, it wasn't Nezumi's monotone voice, it was Shion's. Shion, a compassionate, sheltered individual spoke those words with a monotone voice. A person who always found a third way, insisted that everyone was a human, someone who believed Nezumi wasn't a demon. 

Shion had managed to get Nezumi attached to him. Nezumi figured that out quite soon. When the very thought of Shion leaving him caused a pain in his chest. Nezumi had been alone most of his life, he should be accustomed to it and was. Then the stupid prince walks in and ruins everything. 

_You're just a man, and there is a limit to what a man can do alone!_

Nezumi would have laughed at Dogkeeper's words a while ago, but he does need Shion, more than anything. But not  _this_ Shion, the one who would almost kill someone for Nezumi. Stupid fear began filling Nezumi's mind that  _this_ Shion was the only one left. That all the events Nezumi had put him through had finally caught up, killing the Shion that was a complete air-head. The Shion that named his rats, the one where he though Nezumi actually put an eye of newt in his soup, the one that helped Nezumi so many years ago; the one his mother is expecting to come home.

It could be possible that Nezumi was in denial. Even though he saw it with his own two eyes, staring at Sasori being strangled by Shion. He didn't expect his voice to crack when begging Shion to stop. He expected to keep his promse to the old woman who saved him so many years ago, never to get attatched. Although it may have been to late for that. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ah this is really short but I needed to get this out of my mind


End file.
